


Pavlov's Ducks

by WarnerHedgehog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ducks, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarnerHedgehog/pseuds/WarnerHedgehog
Summary: Poetry about ducks. What more do you want?Moorhens you say? Well, there ARE moorhens.
Kudos: 1





	Pavlov's Ducks

Pavlov's Mallards lurk on the Frome  
A gang of delinquent ducks  
Vicious birds through and through  
Happy to try their luck

Looking for tourists and kiddies with bread  
Bully their way to a snack  
They'll happily jump on each other's heads  
Stamp on another duck's back

On the periphary of this weird crew  
Young moorhens can be found  
Lead astray by the promise of food  
And the most seducktive of sounds

They want to quack like their beaky idols  
They want to be in the group  
But the mallards won't have it, those freaky black puffballs  
Ain't ducky enough for this troupe

They hide in the reeds, ready to go  
Wait for the right time to strike  
They move like lightning when food is thrown  
Eager to grab the first bite

The squabble is on, the argument fierce  
Splashing and aggro abound  
But with the food gone, birds disappear  
Suddenly no birds can be found

Back into hiding to await the next meal  
Have a rest and a preen  
Acting all innocent like the meekest of teals  
A butter wouldn't melt kinda thing

Pavlov's Mallards lurk on the Frome  
Waiting for food to get chucked  
Just try to survive and try to be cool  
It is the way of the duck


End file.
